The invention relates to agents for oxidative dyeing of keratin fibers, particularly human hair, based on a developer/coupler combination containing as the coupler a 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivative, as well as to novel 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives.
In the area of keratin fiber dyeing, particularly hair dyeing, oxidation dyes have attained substantial importance. In this case, the coloration is produced by reaction of certain developers with certain couplers in the presence of an appropriate oxidant. Suitable developers are, in particular, 2,5-diaminotoluene, 2,5-diaminophenylethyl alcohol, p-aminophenol, 1,4-diaminobenzene and 4,5-diamino-1-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)pyrazole and suitable couplers are, for example, resorcinol, 2-aminoresorcinol, 1-naphthol, 3-aminophenol, m-phenylenediamine, 2-amino-4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminoanisole, 1,3-diamino-4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene and 2,4-diamino-5-fluorotoluene.
The oxidation dyes used for dyeing human hair must meet numerous requirements in addition to that of being able to produce colorations of the desired intensity. For example, these dyes must be harmless from a toxicological and dermatological standpoint, and the hair colorations obtained must have good light fastness, resistance to permanent waving, acid fastness and rubbing fastness. In any case, however, in the absence of exposure to light, rubbing and chemicals such colorations must remain stable over a period of at least 4 to 6 weeks. Moreover, by combining appropriate developers and couplers, it must be possible to create a wide range of different color shades.
Attempts have already been made to improve the properties of m-phenylenediamines by introduction of substituents. In this respect, the reader is referred to German Unexamined Patent Application DE-OS 30 28 131 which, among other things, describes colorants containing as couplers special m-phenylenediamines alkyl-substituted in the 4-position.
The hitherto known colorants, however, do not fully meet all requirements placed on colorants. Hence, a need continued to exist for novel couplers capable of meeting the aforecited requirement to a major extent.
We have now found that by use of 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives of general formula (I) it is possible to achieve intense, stable blue color shades in addition to natural, purple or violet ones.
Hence, the object of the present invention is an agent for oxidative dyeing of keratin fibers, for example wool, furs, feathers or hair, particularly human hair, based on a developer/coupler combination containing as the coupler at least one 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivative of formula (I) or a physiologically tolerated salt thereof, 
wherein
X1 denotes sulfur, oxygen, Cxe2x80x94R3 or Nxe2x80x94R2;
X2 denotes nitrogen or Cxe2x80x94R4;
X3 denotes sulfur, nitrogen, oxygen, CRxe2x80x945 or Nxe2x80x94R2;
R1, R3, R4 and R5 can be equal or different and independently of each other denote hydrogen, a halogen atom (fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine), a cyano group, a C1-C4-alkoxy group, a C1-C6-alkyl group, a C1-C4-alkylthioether group, a mercapto group, a nitro group, an amino group, a C1-C4-monoalkylamino group, a di(C1-C4)alkylamino group, a di(C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl)amino group, a C1-C4-hydroxyalkylamino group, a trifluoromethane group, axe2x80x94C(O)CH3 group, axe2x80x94C(O)CF3 group, anxe2x80x94Si(CH3)3 group, a C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl group or a C3-C4-dihydroxyalkyl group;
R2 denotes hydrogen, a C1-C6-alkyl group, a C2-C4-hydroxyalkyl group, a phenyl group or an acetyl group;
wherein at least one and at the most two X1 to X3 groups denote Cxe2x80x94R3, or Cxe2x80x94R4 or Cxe2x80x94R5, and at the most one of the X1 to X3 groups denotes sulfur, oxygen or Nxe2x80x94R2.
Compounds of formula (I) are, for example:
1,3-diamino-4-(2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(1-methyl-1H-2-pyrrolyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(2-pyrrolyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(2-furyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(2-thiazolyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(1H-2-imidazolyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-furyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-amino-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-chloro-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-methyl-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-nitro-2-thiophenyl)-benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(4-amino-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(4-chloro-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(4-methyl-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(4-nitro-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(5-amino-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(5-chloro-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(5-methyl-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(5-nitro-2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(2-amino-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(2-chloro-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(2-methyl-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(2-nitro-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(4-amino-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(4-chloro-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(4-methyl-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(4-nitro-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(5-amino-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(5-chloro-3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-(5-methyl-3-thiophenyl)benzene and 1,3-diamino-(5-nitro-3-thiophenyl)benzene.
Preferred compounds of formula (I) are those wherein (i) X1 or X3 denotes sulfur, X2 denotes Cxe2x80x94R4 and X3 denotes Cxe2x80x94R5 or X1 denotes Cxe2x80x94R3; or (ii) X1 or X3 stands for sulfur, X2 stands for Cxe2x80x94R4 and X3 stands for Cxe2x80x94R5 or X1 stands for Cxe2x80x94R3, and at least two of the R1, R3, R4 and R5 groups denote hydrogen.
Particularly preferred are the following 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives: 1,3-diamino-4-(2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,3-diamino-4-(3-thiophenyl)benzene and the physiologically tolerated salts thereof.
The compounds of formula (I) can be used as free bases or in the form of their physiologically tolerated salts with inorganic or organic acids, for example hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid or citric acid.
The 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) are contained in the colorant of the invention in a total amount of about 0.005 to 20 wt. %, an amount of about 0.01 to 5 wt. % and particularly 0.1 to 2.5 wt. % being preferred.
Suitable developers are all developers known to be used for such colorants, for example 1,4-diaminobenzene (p-phenylenediamine), 1,4-diamino-2-methylbenzene (p-toluylenediamine), 1,4-diamino-2,6-dimethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-3,5-diethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,5-dimethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2,3-dimethylbenzene, 2-chloro-1,4-diaminobenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(2-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(3-thiophenyl)benzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(3-pyridinyl)benzene, 2,5-diaminobiphenyl, 1,4-diamino-2-methoxymethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-aminomethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-hydroxymethylbenzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 1-(2,5-diaminophenyl)-ethanol, 2-[2-(acetylamino)ethoxy]-1,4-diaminobenzene, 4-phenylaminoaniline, 4-dimethylaminoaniline, 4-diethylaminoaniline, 4-dipropylaminoaniline, 4-[ethyl-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-[di(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]-2-methylaniline, 4-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-aniline, 4-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]aniline, 1,4-diamino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)benzene, 1,4-diamino-2-(1-methylethyl)benzene, 1,3-bis[(4-aminophenyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-propanol, 1,4-bis[(4-amino-phenyl)amino]butane, 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,6-dioxaoctane, 4-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-(hydroxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-methylaminophenol, 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, 4-amino-2-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]methylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-(2-hydroxyethyl)phenol, 5-aminosalicylic acid, 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, 2,5,6-triamino-4-(1H)-pyrimidone, 4,5-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(1-methylethyl)-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-[(4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1H-pyrazole, 1-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-4,5-diamino-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-methyl-1H-pyrazole, 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol.
The colorant of the invention can optionally also contain other couplers, for example 2,6-diaminopyridine, 2-amino-4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]anisole, 2,4-diamino-1-fluoro-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-methoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-ethoxy-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-5-methylbenzene, 2,4-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,5-dimethoxybenzene, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 3-amino-6-methoxy-2-(methylamino)pyridine, 2,6-diamino-3,5-dimethoxypyridine, 3,5-diamino-2,6-dimethoxypyridine, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 2,4-diamino-1,5-di(2-hydroxyethoxy)benzene, 1-(2-aminoethoxy)-2,4-diaminobenzene, 2-amino-1-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-4-methylaminobenzene, 2,4-diaminophenoxyacetic acid, 3-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]aniline, 4-amino-2-di[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1-ethoxybenzene, 5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)phenol, 3-[(2-hyd roxyethyl)amino]aniline, 3-[(2-aminoethyl)amino]aniline, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, 1,3-di(2,4-diaminophenoxy)methane, 1,3-diamino-2,4-dimethoxybenzene, 2,6-bis-(2-hydroxyethyl)aminotoluene, 4-hydroxyindole, 3-dimethylaminophenol, 3-diethylaminophenol, 5-amino-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-fluoro-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-methoxy-2-methylphenol, 5-amino-4-ethoxy-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 5-amino-2,4-dichlorophenol, 3-amino-2-methylphenol, 3-amino-2-chloro-6-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 2-[(3-hydroxyphenyl)amino]acetamide, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]phenol, 3-[(2-methoxyethyl)amino]phenol, 5-amino-2-ethylphenol, 2-(4-amino-2-hydroxyphenoxy)ethanol, 5-[(3-hydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2,3-dihydroxypropyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 3-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-2-methylphenol, 2-amino-3-hydroxypyridine, 5-amino-4-chloro-2-methylphenol, 1-naphthol, 1,5-dihydroxynaphthalene, 1,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,3-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2,7-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2-methyl -1-naphthol acetate, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1-chloro-2,4-dihydroxynaphthalene, 2-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,2-dichloro-3,5-dihydroxy-4-methylbenzene, 1,5-dichloro-2,4-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 3,4-methylenedioxyphenol, 3,4-methylenedioxyaniline, 5-[(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]-1,3-benzodioxole, 6-bromo-1-hydroxy-3,4-methylenedioxybenzene, 3,4-diaminobenzoic acid, 3,4-dihydro-6-hydroxy-1,4(2H)benzoxazine, 6-amino-3,4-dihydro-1,4(2H)benzoxazine, 3-methyl-1-phenyl-5-pyrazolone, 5, 6-dihydroxyindole, 5, 6-dihydroxyindoline, 5-hydroxyindole, 6-hydroxyindole, 7-hydroxyindole and 2,3-indolinedione.
The couplers and developers can be present in the colorant of the invention either individually or in admixture with one another, the total amount of couplers and developers in the colorant of the invention each being about 0.005 to 20 wt. % preferably about 0.01 to 5.0 wt. % and particularly 0.1 to 2.5 wt. % (based on the total amount of colorant). The total amount of the developer-coupler combination contained in the colorant described herein is preferably about 0.01 to 20 wt. %, an amount of about 0.02 to 10 wt. % and especially 0.2 to 6 wt. % being particularly preferred. In general, the developer and the coupler are used in approximately equimolar amounts; however, it is not disadvantageous if the developer is present in a certain excess or deficiency (for example in a coupler: developer ratio of 1:2 to 1:0.5).
Moreover, the colorant of the invention can also contain other dye components, for example 6-amino-2-methylphenol and 2-amino-5-methylphenol, as well as common anionic, cationic, zwitterionic or nonionic direct dyes, for example triphenylmethane dyes such as 4-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-(4xe2x80x2-imino-2xe2x80x3, 5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1 xe2x80x3-ylidene) methyl]-2-methylaminobenzene monohydrochloride (Color Index [C.I.] 42 510) and 4-[(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-mthylphenyl)-(4xe2x80x3-imino-3xe2x80x3-methyl-2xe2x80x3,5xe2x80x3-cyclohexadien-1xe2x80x3-ylidene) methyl]-2-methylarninobenzene monohydrochloride (C.I. 42 520), aromatic nitro dyes such as 4-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrotoluene, 2-amino-4,6-dinitrophenol, 2-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyethyl)aminonitrobenzene, 2-chloro-6-(ethylamino)-4-nitrophenol, 4-chloro-N-(2-hydroxyethyl-2-nitroaniline, 5-chloro-2-hydroxy-4-nitroaniline, 2-amino-4-chloro-6-nitrophenol and 1-(2xe2x80x2ureidoethyl)amino-4-nitrobenzene, azo dyes such as, for example, sodium 6-[(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)azo]-5-hydroxynaphthalene-1-sulfonate (C.I. 14 805) and disperse dyes, for example 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone and 1,4,5,8-tetraaminoanthraquinone. The colorants of the invention can contain the aforesaid dye components in an amount from about 0.1 to 4 wt. %.
The couplers and developers as well as the other dye components, provided they are bases, can, of course, also be used in the form of their physiologically tolerated salts with organic or inorganic acids, for example hydrochloric acid or sulfuric acid, orxe2x80x94if they contain aromatic OH groupsxe2x80x94in the form of their salts with bases, for example as alkali metal phenolates.
Moreover, if the colorants of the invention are to be used for coloring hair, they can contain other common cosmetic agents, for example antioxidants such as ascorbic acid, thioglycolic acid or sodium sulfite, as well as perfume oils, complexing agents, wetting agents, emulsifiers, thickeners and hair-care agents.
The colorant of the invention can be in the form of, for example, a solution, particularly an aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic solution. A particularly preferred formulation form, however, is a cream, gel or emulsion. Such a composition consists of a mixture of the dye components and the usual additives employed for such compositions.
Common additives to solutions, creams, emulsions or gels are, for example solvents such as water, lower aliphatic alcohols, for example ethanol, propanol or isopropanol, glycerol or glycols such as 1,2-propylene glycol, moreover wetting agents or emulsifiers from the classes of anionic, cationic, amphoteric or nonionic surface-active agents, for example fatty alcohol sulfates, ethoxylated fatty alcohol sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylbenzenesulfonates, alkyltrimethylammonium salts, alkylbetaines, ethoxylated fatty alcohols, ethoxylated nonylphenols, fatty acid alkanolamides and ethoxylated fatty esters, furthermore thickeners such as the higher fatty alcohols, starch, cellulose derivatives, petrolatum, paraffin oil and fatty acids, also hair-care agents, such as cationic resins, lanolin derivatives, cholesterol, pantothenic acid and betaine. The cited constituents are used in amounts commonly employed for such purposes, for example the wetting agents and emulsifiers at a concentration of about 0.5 to 30 wt. %, the thickeners in an amount from about 0.1 to 25 wt. % and the hair-care agents at a concentration from about 0.1 to 5 wt. %.
Depending on the composition, the colorant of the invention can be weakly acidic, neutral or alkaline. In particular, it has a pH of about 6.5 to 11.5. Adjustment to a basic pH is preferably done with ammonia, but it can also be done with an organic amine, for example monoethanolamine and triethanolamine, or with an inorganic base such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide. Suitable for adjustment to an acidic pH are inorganic or organic acids, for example phosphoric acid, acetic acid, citric acid or tartaric acid.
For oxidative dyeing of hair, the afore-described colorants are mixed with an oxidant just before use, and the resulting mixture is applied to hair in an amount sufficient for the hair-dyeing treatment, in general about 50 to 200 grams, depending on the hair fullness. The ready-to-use oxidation dye obtained by mixing with the oxidant preferably has a pH of 6.5 to 11.5.
Suitable oxidants for developing the hair coloration are mainly hydrogen peroxide or its products of addition to urea, melamine, sodium borate or sodium carbonate, in the form of a 3-12%, preferably 6% aqueous solution, atmospheric oxygen also being suitable. When a 6% hydrogen peroxide solution is used as oxidant, the weight ratio of hair colorant to oxidant is from 5:1 to 1:2, but preferably 1:1. Larger amounts of oxidant are used primarily at higher dye concentrations in the hair colorant or when strong bleaching of the hair is wanted at the same time. The mixture is allowed to act on the hair at 15 to 50xc2x0 C. for about 10 to 45 min, preferably 30 min, after which the hair is rinsed with water and dried. Optionally, following this rinsing, the hair is washed with a shampoo and optionally post-rinsed with a weak organic acid, for example citric acid or tartaric acid. The hair is then dried.
The colorants of the invention containing a 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzenederivative of formula (I) as coupler give hair colorations of excellent color fastness, particularly in terms of light fastness, wash fastness and rubbing fastness. As far as the dyeing properties are concerned, the hair colorants of the invention, depending on the kind and composition of the dye component, provide a wide range of different color shades from blond to brown, purple, violet and even blue and black, depending on the developer-coupler combination. The intense, stable blue color shades obtainable in this manner are particularly noteworthy. In particular, the very good coloring properties of the hair colorant of the present invention also manifest themselves in that these colorants make it possible to dye graying hair, chemically not previously damaged, without any problems and with good covering power.
The 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) can be prepared by known methods of synthesis, for example by methods similar to those described in the following examples.
The 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives of formula (I) are readily water-soluble and afford colorations, particularly in the blue range of shades, with excellent color fastness, particularly in terms of light fastness, wash fastness and rubbing fastness. Moreover, they have outstanding storage stability, particularly as constituents of the hereindescribed oxidation colorants.
Hence, another object of the present invention are 1,3-diamino-4-heteroarylbenzene derivatives of general formula (I) wherein X2 is not nitrogen when X1 denotes sulfur.
The following examples illustrate the object of the invention in greater detail without limiting its scope.